loving son
by desta kuchiki
Summary: Chap4/WonKyu/akankah Siwon dan Kyuhyun menikah?/END
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loving Son

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho

Other Cast : Tan Hageng, Kim Heechul, Park Jungso, Kang In

Rate : T

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents

Summary : Siwon dan Kyuhyun menemukan seorang bayi dan dipaksa untuk menikah

**Happy reading**

"tidak ku sangka akan sangat melelahkan menangani proyek kali ini" ucap namja berwajah tampan menghampiri namja yang sedang merapikan barang-barang nya.

"kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik hyung" jawab namja berwajah manis

"tidak akan sebaik ini tanpa bantuanmu kyu"

"aku kan hanya menjalankan apa yang perintahkan, semua itu berkat kerja kerasmu hyung. Ayo pulang hyung" ajak kyu sambil menarik tangan namja tampan itu

"ais kau ini jangan menarikku seperti itu. Lepaskan.." Mencoba melepaskan pegangan kyu tapi tetap tidak mau melepaskannya

"kau harus mengantarku pulang baru akan aku lepaskan" pinta kyu

"shireo"

"ayolah siwon hyung, aku kan tidak membawa mobil lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam mana ada bus jam segini" kyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah siwon dengan menebarkan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"baiklah, tapi bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu itu. Mengganggu saja"

"tapi kau senangkan melihat wajahku yang manis ini hyung"

"aahhh sudahlah cepat masuk.." siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kyu

"gomawo hyung" ucap kyu

10 menit..

15 menit..

20 menit..

"sudah sampai kyu" siwon menoleh ke arah kyu ternyata kyu telah tertidur, ia mencoba membangunkan kyu "kyu bangunlah, kita sudah sampai"

"sebentar lagi, aku masih mengantuk" jawab kyu masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"ahh kau ini merepotkan sekali, cepat bangun.." siwon mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kyu namun kyu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"kau ini susah sekali si dibangunkan, kalau begitu malam ini kau menginap si rumahku saja" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kyu, jelas saja dia sedang menikmati mimpinya. Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. tidak lama kemudian mereka telah tiba di rumah siwon karena jarak antara apartemen kyu dan siwon tidaklah terlalu jauh.

"sepertinya percuma saja aku membangunkannya, pasti dia tidak akan bangun" siwon berbicara pada dirinya sendiri kemudian ia menggendong kyu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, saat melangkahkan kakinya di halaman rumah terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Bulu kuduk siwon berdiri mendengar suara tangis.

"suara apa itu, apa mungkin suara hantu" siwon semakin mempercepat langkahnya, saat ini ia hampir dapat meraih pintu rumahnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap sesosok bayi di depan pintu rumahnya.

"aaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhh... hantuuuuuuu..." teriak siwon histeris yang sontak menjatuhkan kyu dalam gendongannya

"aawww.. sakit" kyu mengaduh kesakitan karena tiba-tiba terjatuh, lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan oleh siwon.

"k-kyu...i i i-tu.." siwon menunjuk bayi itu

"ada apa si hyung, kenapa kau menjatuhkanku seperti ini kau kan bisa membangunkanku saja." Bentak kyu

"i i i i-tu.." siwon masih menunjuk bayi itu. Kyu mencoba melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh siwon yang ternyata adalah seorang bayi.

"wah..bayi siapa ini hyung? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu hyung?"

"jangan disentuh, mungkin saja itu hantu" siwon menarik tanngan kyu yang ingin meraih bayi itu

"kau ini paranoid sekali si hyung, mana ada hantu seimut ini." Kyu menyentuh wajah bayi itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya "sepertinya dia kedinginan hyung makana dia menangis, sebaiknya kita bawa masuk ke dalam saja hyung" lanjut kyu

"andwae.." jawab siwon

"apa kau tega melihat anak ini mati kedinginan dan kemudian kau akan masuk penjara karena tuduhan pembunuhan, cepat buka pintunya hyung" ancam kyu. Siwonpun membukakan pintunya dan membawa keranjang bayi itu.

"ada surat kyu" siwon mengambil surat dari dalam keranjang itu dan membacakan isi surat itu "_maaf telah merepotkanmu dengan kehadiran anak ini, tolong rawat dia dengan baik. Namanya Choi Minho. Kamsahamnida..."_

"jadi nama anak ini Minho, Choi..." kyu tidak melanjutkannya namun ia malah menatap siwon dalam-dalam

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" tanya siwon bingung

"ini anakmu kan hyung"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"namamu Choi Siwon dan nama anak ini Choi Minho, bukankah kalian memiliki kesamaan hyung" ucap kyu tajam

"tidak mungkin, itu hanya kebetulan saja." Jawab siwon

"kau telah melakukannya kan hyung, siapa yeoja itu hyung sampai kau memiliki anak seperti ini" kyu semakin mempertajam pandangannya seakan-akan ingin membunuh siwon.

"jangan berfikir gila kyu, aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada yeoja manapun" siwon mencoba membela diri dari tuduhan kyu

"mungkin saja kau tidak sadar saat melakukannya hyung"

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak pernah melakukannya, kalau kau tidak percaya coba saja cek DNA nya pasti tidak akan cocok"

"kau terlihat yakin sekali ya hyung"

"tentu saja, karena itu bukan anakku. Mungkin saja itu anakmu dan kau mencoba menjebakku" balas siwon

"eh kenapa kau malah menuduhku hyung, aku juga tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja manapun"

"kesimpulannya dia bukan anakku dan anakmu, jadi kau bisa menaruhnya di panti asuhan saja kalau tidak kau cari orang tua yang mau mengadopsinya"

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu hyung, kau tidak ingat isi suratnya. Ibunya memintamu untuk merawatnya. Dia mempercayakan anaknya padamu hyung, kalau di mau menyerahkan anaknya ke panti asuhan pasti dia akan menaruh anaknya disana"

"jangan-jangan benar.." siwon memasang wajah curiga

"benar apa hyung?" tanya kyu

"kau appa dari anak ini kan?"

"eh kenapa kau bicara seperti itu lagi hyung, bukankah tadi kau sudah bilang kalau anak ini bukan anakmu dan anakku"

"tapi dari tadi kau terus saja ingin merawat anak ini kan, kalau bukan anak mu lalu anak siapa?"

"mana aku tahu ini anak siapa. Kalau begitu besok kita laporkan saja kalau kita telah menemukan anak ini."

"baiklah"

^03^

"oooooooeeeeeekkkkkk...oooooooeeeeeekkkkkkkk..." suara tangisan Choi Minho memecahkan keheningan pagi itu. Kyu yang tidur disebelahnya pun terbangun oleh suara tangisan minho

"kau sudah bangun ya minho" kyu pun menggendong minho mencoba menenangkannya.

"sepertinya kau lapar ya?" kyu mencari-cari makanan untuk minho tapi tidak menemukannya, tentu saja mana ada makanan untuk bayi di rumah yang bahkan tidak memiliki seorang bayi. Kyu mencoba membangunkan Siwon.

"hyung cepatlah bangun, minho lapar" kyu menarik-narik tangan siwon hingga siwon bangun terduduk. Ia meririk ke arah jam yang ada disebelahnya

"ini masih jam 6 kyu, kau bisa bangunkan aku satu jam lagi" siwon beranjak untuk tidur lagi namun dengan cepat kyu menariknya

"cepatlah pergi ke minimarket 24 jam dan belikan makanan dan beberapa popok buat minho, dia sudah kelaparan"

"aish, menyusahkan saja. Ku pikir semalam aku hanya bermimpi ternyata tidak" dengan sedikit malah siwon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan minho.

^03^

di kantor polisi

"kami ingin melaporkan bahwa kami menemukan seorang anak tadi malam" lapor siwon kepada kepala polisi. Ia menjelaskan semua dan ia harus menjaga anak itu sampai polisi menemukan orang tua kandung anak itu. Siwon tampak sedikit lesu karena harus menjaga anak itu, bagaimana kalau orang tuannya datang dan melihat anak itu, apa yang akan dilakukan orang tuanya, apa mereka akan mendengarkan dan percaya dengan penjelasan siwon. Siwonpun menghampiri kyu yang menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"bagaimana hyung?"tanya kyu

"katanya kita harus merawat anak ini sampai mereka menemukan orang tua kandungnya." Tutur siwon

"mwo? Jinjayo?" jawab kyu tidak percaya

"kau yang akan merawatnya"

"kenapa aku hyung, diakan ada di rumahmu. Lagi pula aku tinggal di apartemen hyung, bagaimana pendapat orang-orang nanti terhadapku"

"akkhhh...semua ini membuatku gila" siwon mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"oia hyung,, anak ini memakai kalung. Bagaimana kalau kita buat iklan dengan disertai foto anak ini dan kalung nya. Mungkin saja itu dapat mempercepat menemukan orang tuanya"

"terserah kau sajalah kyu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu"

^03^

kyu mengepasi barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk tinggal sementara waktu di rumah siwon hingga mereka menemukan orang tua kandung anak itu. Kyu menempati kamar tamu bersama dengan minho sedangkan siwon menempati kamarnya sendiri. Mereka telah membeli berbagai perlengkapan minho karena mereka tahu ini akan lama. Kyu pun tidak pernah ke kantor lagi karena harus menjaga minho namun ia tetap melakukakan pekerjaan kantor nya di rumah. Mereka tidak memberi tahu orang tua mereka tentang miho karena takut salah paham dan akhirnya akan membuang minho.

"dia sudah tidar kyu?" tanya siwon yang sedang menatap layar TV

"sudah hyung, ternyata lebih melelahkan menjaga anak kecil dari pada bekerja" keluh kyu. Siwon mendekati kyu dan memijat bahu kyu

"eh apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya kyu polos

"katanya kau lelah jadi akan ku berikan treatmen peregangan oto" jawab siwon

tiba-tiba ponsel kyu berbunyi

"yeoboseo"

"kau dimana baby, sudah 15 menit eomma di depan apartemen mu tapi kau tidak membukakan pintu juga" terdengar suara yang terdengar mengeluh.

"mian eomma, aku sedang menginap di rumah siwon hyung" jawab kyu

"kalau begitu eomma akan kesana saja"

"tapi..."

BIIIPPPPPP

terdengar suara telepon yang diputus

"waeyo kyu?" tanya siwon

"eomma akan kesini, apa yang harus kita lakukan, bagaimana kalau eomma tahu tentang minho, bisa-bisa eomma membuangnya atau mungkin membunuhnya."

"tenglah itu tidak akan terjadi, lagi pula minho sudah tidur." Siwon mencoba menenangkan kyu meskipun tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau sebenarnya ia juga sedikit khawatir

TING TONG..

"secepat itukah eommamu sampai kesini?" tanya siwon

kyu tidak menjawab dan langsung melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata mereka kedua orang tua siwon. Kyu pun membukakan pintu dan memberi salam. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang meskipun jelas terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah kyu dan siwon.

"jadi sekarang kau menginap disini kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Kang In

"ne ahjjusi, karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan jadi saya menginap disini." Jawab kyu sedikit grogi, bukan karena berhadapan dengan appa dari Choi Siwon tapi karena ada minho di rumah ini.

TING TONG..

terdengar suara bel berbunyi, siwon melangkahkan kakinya melihat siapa yang datang dan ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Heechul, eomma kyuhyu. Siwon pun memberi salam dan mempersilakan masuk. Saat mereka semua tepat duduk di ruang tamu, kyu dan siwon duduk bersebelahan. Mereka berdua dihadapkan pada keadaan yang sangat sulit dan sangat berharap minho tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun karena bukan hanya minho mungkin mereka berdua juga akan dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

"ehh..eomma kenapa kemari?" tanya kyu pelan takut akan membangunkan minho

"apa perlu alasan buat eomma yang mau bertemu anaknya sendiri, kau sudah hampir satu tahun tidak pulang, jelas saja eomma rindu pada baby eomma ini." Mencubit pipi kyu

"eomma hentikan aku kan malu dihadapan tuan dan nyonya choi."

"mian baby."

"jadi bagaimana dengan proyek yang sedang kalian jalankan sekarang, apa berjalan dengan baik?" tanay Kang In pada Kyu dan Siwon

"semuanya berja..." suara siwon tiba-tiba terhenti karena terdengar suara tangisan minho

ooooeeeekkkkkkk...ooooooooooeeekkkkkkk...ooeeeeeekkkkkkk

siwon dan kyu saling menatap dan menelan ludah. 'tamatlah riwayatku' itu lah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

**TBC**

Sepertinya sudah cukup panjang untuk pembukaan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan untuk kelanjutan FF ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loving Son

デスタ 朽木

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho

Other Cast : Tan Hageng, Kim Heechul, Park Jungso, Kang In

Rate : T

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents

"ehh..eomma kenapa kemari?" tanya kyu pelan takut akan membangunkan minho

"apa perlu alasan buat eomma yang mau bertemu anaknya sendiri, kau sudah hampir satu tahun tidak pulang, jelas saja eomma rindu pada baby eomma ini." Mencubit pipi kyu

"eomma hentikan aku kan malu dihadapan tuan dan nyonya choi."

"mian baby."

"jadi bagaimana dengan proyek yang sedang kalian jalankan sekarang, apa berjalan dengan baik?" tanay Kang In pada Kyu dan Siwon

"semuanya berja..." suara siwon tiba-tiba terhenti karena terdengar suara tangisan minho

ooooeeeekkkkkkk...ooooooooooeeekkkkkkk...ooeeeeeekkkkkkk

siwon dan kyu saling menatap dan menelan ludah. 'tamatlah riwayatku' itu lah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

^03^

"sepertinya itu suara bayi, apa disekitar sini ada yang memiliki bayi?" tanya heechul yang mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara tangisan minho.

"kurasa disekitar sini tidak ada yang memiliki bayi, bukankah begitu wonnie?" tanya leeteuk pada anaknya. Siwon terlihat sangat gugup menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma "mungkin kalian hanya salah dengar, benarkan kyu?" Kyu sontak terkejut dengan ucapan siwon, kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu dan memandangnya seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"ahh..ne.." kyu sedikit memaksakan senyumannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, tangisan minho semakin lama semakin keras dan suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Hal ini membuat para orang tua itu sedikit curiga dan mencoba mencari tahu dari mana asal suara tangisan itu.

"sepertinya itu memang suara bayi dan suaranya sepertinya berasal dari sana." Kang In mengeluarkan alibinya dan menunjuk kamar tamu, ya kamar yang sedang di tempati oleh minho. Siwon dan Kyu terlihat seperti patung batu yang tidak berkutik sama sekali, keduanya saling berpandangan seperti ingin mengatakan 'apa yang harus kita lakukan.'

Kang In melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu untuk meyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya memang masih cukup baik. Kini kang In tengah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar itu, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan membuka pintung namun dengan sigap Siwon menghalanginya. "appa tunggu.." seketika itu pula Kang In menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

"waeyo wonnie?" tanya Kang In

"eehhh.. i i i tu.." jawab siwon terbata-bata yang malah membuat sang appa makin curiga

"kenapa kau berbicara terbata-bata seperti itu. Bicaralah dengan jelas wonnie." Tegas Kang In

Siwon hanya terdiam tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, bahkan dia bingung apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk menghentikan langkah appa nya dan ditambah lagi tangisan minho yang tak kunjung usai.

Melihat ekspresi anaknya yang sangat mencurigakan, tanpa berfikir panjang Kang In segera membuka pintu itu dan ternyata benar ada seorang bayi di dalam kamar itu yang sedang menangis. Kedua bola mata Kang In terbelalak lebar seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Kang In langsung menatap wajah anaknya dengan tatapan horor. Siwon yang telah tertangkap basah hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Kejadian itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Heechul menghampiri Siwon dan Kang In yang masih berada di ambang kamar. Leeteuk dan Heechul sangat shock melihat isi kamar itu sedangkan Kyu yang memang sudah mengetahui keberadaan minho hanya dapat berdiri di samping Siwon dan ketakutan. Leeteuk segera menghampiri minho dan menggendongnya, ia mencoba memenangkan minho. 

^03^

Kini semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga tidak terkecuali minho yang hingga kini masih berada dalam gendongan leeteuk. Kang In mulai mengitrogasi Siwon dan Kyu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya karena takut untuk bertatapan secara langsung.

"apa anak ini anak kalian?" tanya Kang In dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"ani appa, itu bukan anak kami. Kami..." jawab Siwon yang terputus karena Leeteuk tengah menyadari kalung yang dipakai oleh minho yang bertuliskan namanya "Choi Minho" Leeteuk membacakan tulisan yang tertera di kalung minho. "nama anak ini minho, Choi Minho. Benar begitu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Siwon dengan mempertegas saat mengucapkan kata 'Choi'.

"ne, eomma." Jawab Siwon singkat

"KAU..beraninya kau mencoreng nama keluarga Choi dan berkata bahwa dia bukan anak mu. Di lihat dari nama keluarganya saja sudah sangat jelas dia anak mu." Kali ini Kang In seperti mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya dan memukul anak semata wayang nya itu. Melihat itu, kyu mencoba menghentikan Kang In agar tidak memukul siwon dan merendahkan volume suaranya karena itu dapat membuat minho ketakutan. Melihat ekspresi Kyu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Siwon dan Minho membuat Kang In semakin yakin kalau Minho memang benar anak mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sesama namja memiliki seorang anak, bukankan itu sangat mustahil.

"baby, apa karena anak ini sudah hampir satu tahun kau tidak mengunjungi eomma dan appa?" tanya heechul pada kyu

"ani eomma, itu karena urusan pekerjaan saja makanya aku tidak sempat mengunjungi eomma." Jawab kyu mencoba meyakinkan sang eomma. Namun, sang eomma terlihat sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan anaknya itu.

"jangan-jangan waktu terakhir kau datang, kau sedang mengandung ya?"

"ani eomma, ani.." jawab kyu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"berapa umurnya?" tanya leeteuk tiba-tiba yang masih meletakkan minho dalam gendongannya.

"6 bulan.." jawab kyu yang sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Siwon yang seolah-olah berkata 'pabboya, kenapa berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini'

Kyu sontak menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. 'kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu, jelas saja aku mengetahuinya bukankah dibalik kalung itu ada tanggal lahirnya tapi tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya. Matilah kau Kyu' batin Kyu.

"Berarti semuanya sudah jelas kalau ini adalah anak kalian berdua. Nama keluarga sama dengan mu Wonnie dan kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau ini bukan anakmu, dan Kyuhyun, ku pikir kau tahu segalanya tentang minho berati ini juga anakmu." Kang In mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat melihat situasi dan kondisi yang memang sangat meyakinkan kalau mereka memang orang tua dari minho. "tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang, bagaimana sesama namja seperti kalian bisa memiliki seorang anak?" lanjut Kang In.

Siwon ingin menjelaskan pada semuanya tentang pendapat appa, memang benar mana mungkin sesama namja bisa memiliki seorang anak. Itu hal yang sangat mustahil, namun belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Heechul, eomma Kyu langsung angkat bicara.

"Kang In-ssi dan Leeteuk-ssi seperti kalian belum mengetahui tentang Kyu. Meskipun dia seorang namja tapi dia memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya jadi dia bisa mengandung layaknya seorang yeoja." Tutur heechul yang amat sangat membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut termasuk Kyu yang baru mengetahui hal itu.

"jika kalian tidak percaya aku bisa menunjukkan hasil test itu pada kalian" lanjut heechul

kini semuanya terasa hening tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Entah nasib apa yang begitu malang yang menimpa Siwon dan Kyu saat ini, menemukan seorang bayi dengan nama keluarga yang sama dengan Siwon, orang tua mereka yang telah mengetahui keberadaan Minho, dan ditambah kenyataan bahwa Kyu memiliki rahim yang membuatnya dapat hamil.

Mungkin ini memang akhir dari hidup seorang Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, segudang alasan untuk menjelaskan siapa Minho sebenarnya pun tidak ada gunanya lagi karena tidak akan ada yang mempercayai mereka. Entah hanya akan di usir dan dicoret dari keluarga mereka atau bahkan akan berujung pada kematian, secara keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan sangat dihormati.

1 menit..

3 menit...

5 menit...

keadaan hening menyelimuti rumah itu untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Choi angkat bicara "Mianhamnida atas perlakuan anakku kepada anak Anda hingga membuatnya memiliki anak di luar nikah seperti ini. Mungkin permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup, untuk itu aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan pada padanya." Ucap Kang In pada Heechul pasrah atas perbuatan anaknya yang menghamili anak orang dan tidak bertanggung jawab bahkan tidak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri.

"semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak ada gunanya jika kita menghukum mereka berdua" jawaban Heechul membuat Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Heechul dengan penuh harapan, apa mungkin mereka benar-benar tidak akan di hukum. Bukankan ini kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bagi mereka yang bahkan berfikir kalau mereka akan segera mati.

"mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita menikahkan mereka saja" lanjut Heechul yang membuat kedua bola mata namja yang sedari tadi menaruh harapan besar padanya seakan-akan ingin keluar saking terkejutnya. 'Menikah' bukankan itu lebih buruk dengan kematian, menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai dan itu juga karena semua tuduhan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan, apa ini dapat disebut dengan pernikahan?

"SHIROE" teriak Kyu dan Siwon bersamaan.

"apa maksud kalian? Apa kalian mau menjalani hubungan seperti ini selamanya? Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Minho?" berjuta pertanyaan langsung dilempar Kang In kepada mereka berdua.

"bukan begitu appa, hanya saja.." belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Kang In langsung memotong perkataannya "apa kehadiran Minho tidak cukup untuk alasan pernikahan kalian ini, apa kalian ingin memberikan Minho adik sebelum menikah, hah?" kini nada bicara Kang In mulai meninggi lagi

"lagi pula kalian berdua kan sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan juga sudah sampai membuat Minho. Sebagai seorang pria kau harus berani bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu Wonnie" ucap Leeteuk lembut pada anaknya.

"eomma.." rengek kyu pada eomma yang bermaksud meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu namun seperti sang eomma salah mengartikan rengekan kyu.

"tenanglah baby semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya."

Kali ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa meraka berdua akan segera menikah. Mereka sungguh tidak dapat berfikir lagi rencana apa yang harus mereka gunakan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu.

"sebagai permintaan maaf maka kami yang akan mengurus acara pernikahan ini dan menanggung semua biaya. Ku harap kau tidak akan menolak permintaan kami yang satu ini" pinta Kang In pada heechul selaku orang tua Kyu. Heechul pun menerima permintaan itu dan mereka berencana akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat untuk menghidari gosip yang akan beredar.

"kalau begitu pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan satu minggu lagi." Ucap kang In dengan lantangnya.

"mwo? Satu minggu, tapi masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai." Ucap Kyu yang sangat berharap pernikahannya akan diundur dan dapat segera menemukan orang tua kandung Minho.

"kyu benar, kami kan baru saja menjalankan proyek baru jadi kami tidak bisa menikah dalam waktu cepat." Siwon membela Kyu dengan harapan yang sama.

"tenang saja Siwon, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal proyek itu. Aku akan meminta sepupu Kyu, Zhou mi untuk menggantikannya membantumu menjalankan proyek itu.

"tapi eomma, bukankah Zhou mi-gege sedang membantu appa menjalankan proyek di Cina lagipula inikan proyek aku dan Siwon hyung." Jawab Kyu yang sebenarnya hanya ingin mngulur-ulur waktu saja.

"proyek yang di Cina akan segera selesai dan appa akan menyerahkannya pada henry kemudian akan kembali ke Korea dan membuka cabang lagi disini" jawab Heechul meyakinkan anaknya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Mendengar itu Kyu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"jadi tidak ada masalah lagi dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Kalau begit persiapkan diri kalian untuk acara pernikahan minggu depan." Ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil meyerahkan Minho yang telah tertidur lelap kepad Kyu.

karena semua permasalahan sudah beres dan waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam maka kedua orang tua Siwon pun pamit undur diri. Siwon dan Kyu yang masih menggendong Minho mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah mengantar kedua orang tua siwon, mereka pun kembali masuk ke dalam namun ada yang membuat Kyu heran, kenapa eomma masih duduk disini kenapa tidak ikut pulang.

"kenapa eomma masih disini, kenapa eomma tidak pulang?" tanya Kyu heran

"apa kau mengusir eomma mu ini baby."

"anniyo, tapi.."

"rumah kita sedang dibersihkan karena sudah lama tidak ditempati, jadi untuk beberapa hari eomma akan menginap disini saja."

"MWO? MENGINAP?" teriak Siwon dan Kyu bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan eomma nya, kenapa harus menginap di rumah Siwon, kenapa tidak menginap di hotel saja. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan, kehadiran Minho saja sudah membuat mereka kerepotan begini apalagi ditambah dengan eomma Kyu yang super-duper cerewet itu... 

**TBC**

Tambah abal & gaje aja ini FF. Mian kalau ceritanya sangat mengecewakan, saya membuatnya terburu-buru karena sudah tanggung buat separo ceritanya dan juga tugas udah mulai numpuk. Buat next chap kayaknya pasti bakalan lama #emang ada yang nanya#wkwkw...

Mungkin kalau masih ada yang menantikan kelanjutannya akan diusahakan untuk membuatnya tapi kalau gx ada munngkin ini adalah akhirnya..hehe 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loving Son

デスタ 朽木

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho

Other Cast : Tan Hageng, Kim Heechul, Park Jungso, Kang In

Rate : T

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents

karena semua permasalahan sudah beres dan waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam maka kedua orang tua Siwon pun pamit undur diri. Siwon dan Kyu yang masih menggendong Minho mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah mengantar kedua orang tua siwon, mereka pun kembali masuk ke dalam namun ada yang membuat Kyu heran, kenapa eomma masih duduk disini kenapa tidak ikut pulang.

"kenapa eomma masih disini, kenapa eomma tidak pulang?" tanya Kyu heran

"apa kau mengusir eomma mu ini baby."

"anniyo, tapi.."

"rumah kita sedang dibersihkan karena sudah lama tidak ditempati, jadi untuk beberapa hari eomma akan menginap disini saja."

"MWO? MENGINAP?" teriak Siwon dan Kyu bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan eomma nya, kenapa harus menginap di rumah Siwon, kenapa tidak menginap di hotel saja. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan, kehadiran Minho saja sudah membuat mereka kerepotan begini apalagi ditambah dengan eomma Kyu yang super-duper cerewet itu... 

^03^

"ehh eomma.. bagaimana kalau kita kembali kembali ke apartement ku saja." Ajak Kyu pada eomma nya

"ah tidak usah, lagipula ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan eomma sangat lelah. Bukankah sama saja menginap disini atau disana, disini juga ada kamar tamu kan?" tanya Heechul

"tapi disini hanya ada dua kamar dan kamar tamu nya sudah ditempati oleh Minho dan.." siwon ingin mengucapkan kyuhyun tapi Heechul segera memotongnya "eomma tidak masalah kalau harus tidur dengan Minho lagipula Minho kan cucuku" Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil Minho dari gendongan Kyu.

"kalau eomma tidur dengan Minho lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Kyu yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran eomma nya.

"tentu saja kau tidur dengan Siwon, bukankah selama ini begitu" jawab Heechul sok tahu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih terpaku dengan ucapannya.

"kenapa para orang tua selalu mengambil kesimpulan sembarangan" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"kau tidur di sofa saja ya hyung" pinta Kyu

"MWO? Ini rumahku kenapa aku harus menurutimu"

"aish terserah kau sajalah hyung, aku mau tidur." Jawab Kyu segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dan langsung merebahkan badan nya di atas kasur yang terlihat sangat empuk.

"YA! Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku. Cepat bangun" teriak Siwon pada Kyu yang tengah tidur di atas ranjangnya sambil menarik-narik tubuh Kyu, namun Kyu tidak bergerak sedikitpun nampaknya ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Akhirnya Siwon pun menyerah dan ia merebahkan badannya disebelah Kyu dan kedua nya mulai larut dalam tidur dan mimpinya masing-masing. 

^03^

Pagi cerah mulai menampakkan sinarnya dan pancaran sinarnya mencoba menerobos masuk menerangi sebuah ruangan yang ditempati oleh dua namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu mulai menyentuh wajah namja dengan badan abs nya dan namja itupun mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

namja itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat namja yang masih terlelap disebelahnya. Cahaya mentari yang kini mulai bergerak menyinari wajah namja yang masih terlelap itu membuatnya begitu bercahaya bagaikan malaikat.

"ternyata kalau diperhatikan sedekat ini, dia manis juga" ucap Siwon yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyu. Bibir Kyu yang begitu indah dan semerah cherry membuat Siwon sedikit tergoda dan seperti ingin memakannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya menciumnya. Siwon pun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyu, namun belum sempat kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat Kyu telah membuka kedua matanya yang membuat Siwon hanya dapat menelan ludah karena tertangkap basah.

"YA! Siwon hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyu seraya mendorong Siwon hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"awww... kenapa kau mendorongku, aku kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu" jawab siwon yang sudah pasti bohong sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya karena telah berhadapan langsung dengan lantai yang keras.

"kalau hanya ingin membangunkaku kenapa harus sedekat itu. Dasar namja mesum." Umpat Kyu yang kini tengah dalam posisi duduk menghadap Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"apa kau bilang? Mesum?" teriak siwon yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Seperti tidak mau kalah, kali ini Kyu mengacungkan tangannya menunjuk Siwon dan meneriaki Siwon sebagai namja mesum.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyu dan suaranya yang sangat berisik, Siwon membungkam muluk Kyu dengan tangannya. Namun Kyu terlihat memberontak hingga akhirnya kedua terjatuh dengan posisi Siwon yang berada di atas tubuh Kyu dan wajah keduanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Seketika itu juga terdengar suara seseorang yang membuka pintu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Heechul dan lagi-lagi terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"OMO! Mian eomma mengganggu kalian, tapi apa kalian harus melakukannya lagi pagi-pagi begini. Apa semalam saja masih kurang?" ucap Heechul yang melihat posisi kedua namja itu. Hal itu membuat Siwon dan Kyu membenahkan diri dan mencoba menjelaskan insident itu, namun tetap saja tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan apapun jika Heechul telah mengambil kesimpulan meskipun itu salah. 

^03^

"wah masakan eomma memang tiada duanya" Kyu memuji masakan buatan eomma nya.

"kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak, kau juga Siwon" ucap heechul yang tengah asik menyuapi Minho dalam gendongannya

"ne, ahjjuma" jawab Siwon sambil melahap makanannya

"jangan panggil ahjjuma, panggil saja eomma. Kalian kan sebentar lagi akan menikah"

TING TONG

tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi di tengah-tengah acara sarapan itu. Dengan segera Siwon melangkah membukakan pintu, ternyata yang datang adalah Leeteuk, sang eomma. Tanpa basa-basi Leeteuk segera masuk menuju ruang makan dan menghampiri Minho tanpa membiarkan Siwon mengucapkan 'selamat datang' atau sekedar 'silakan masuk'.

"wah cucuku lahap sekali makannya" ucap Leeteuk seraya mengelus-elus pipi Minho dan Minho tampaknya terlihat sangat senang dengan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"kenapa eomma datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya siwon pada eomma nya

"eomma kan mau melihat cucu eomma. Ohh ya..hari ini kalian berdua harus ikut eomma untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kalian." Leeteuk mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk Siwon dan Kyu. Kyu yang sedang asyik menikmati makanannya, tiba-tiba tersedak mendengaar kata-kata 'pernikahan'. Dengan segera Siwon yang tepat berada di sebelah Kyu langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyu dan memberikan minuman. Kejadian itu sontak membuat kedua eomma ini tersenyum-senyum dan ingin menggoda keduanya.

"waahh mereka berdua memang tampak sangat serasi ya nyonya Cho." Ucap Leeteuk pada heechul

"tentu saja. Apalagi jika kau melihat apa yang ku lihat tadi pagi." Jawab Heechul semangat

"memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak kalah semangatnya saat membicarakan anaknya. Siwon dan Kyu tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah eomma nya yang bahkan menggosipkan anaknya sendiri. "EOMMA" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"tu kan aku benar, bahkan mereka mengatakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan" ucap Leeteuk bahagia dihadapan kedua namja yang sepertinya telah mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya dengan pandangan horor. 

^03^

Di toserba

"apakah kita harus membeli semua ini, apa ini tidak berlebihan ahjjuma?" tanya Kyu pada Leeteuk yang hampir memborong semua isi toserba. 

"kenapa kau masih memanggilku ahjjuma, sebentar lagi kan kau akan menjadi menantuku, panggil saja eomma. Semua barang ini bagus lagipula aku kan ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk cucuku" jawab Leeteuk sembari mengambil setiap barang dari setiap rak yang ada di toserba itu. 

"tapi ini terlalu banyak ahj.. eomma" Kyu sempat menghentikan kata-kata saat akan melontarkan 'ahjjuma' dan dengan cekatan ia langsung memperbaiki ucapannya. Wajar saja, meskipun sangat baik tapi Leeteuk tetap saja cerewet sama seperti eomma nya. 

"tapi Minho senang dengan semua mainan ini kan?" Leeteuk memegang beberapa mainan di hadapan Minho yang di gendong oleh Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan tawa riang oleh Minho. "tu kan dia menyukainya" lanjut Leeteuk. 

"semuanya 7.500.000 won" ucap seorang kasir yang telah menghitung semua harga barang yang dibeli oleh Leeteuk.

"MWO!" Kyu terlihat shock mendengar total harga yang harus dibayar hanya untuk mainan saja, sedangkan Leeteuk terlihat biasa saja dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit nya untuk membayarnya. 

^03^

"disini baby" teriak seorang yeoja berparas amat sangat cantik sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil anak kesayangannya.

"ah ternyata mereka disana" ucap Kyu lirih menghampiri eomma nya yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi di Caffe itu, dan terdengar sepasang langkah kaki yang mengikuti Kyuhyun, bisa ditebak orang itu adalah Leeteuk.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu lama hyung, itu ka..." lagi-lagi ucapan Kyu dipotong "kenapa kau hanya minta maaf pada Siwon saja, eomma juga kan sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam yang lalu" 

"kau tidak perlu takut Kyu, Wonnie tidak akan marah hanya karena menunggu beberapa jam. Benarkan Wonnie?" Leeteuk meluncurkan pandangan horor pada Siwon "ne, aku tidak marah kok" jawab Siwon yang mengerti maksud dari pandangan sang eomma.

Jelas saja Siwon dan Heechul menunggu sangat lama, semua itu karena Leeteuk yang hampir membawa semua isi toserba ke sebelumnya Siwon berinisiatip untuk membeli cincin pertunangan mereka heechul dengan alasan untuk menghemat waktu. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, tentu karena ia tahu kalau eomma nya sudah belanja pasti akan sangat lama dan melelahkan. 

Terjadi berbincangan hangat antar keluarga itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi satu keluarga. Namun tetap saja membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengan perbincangan itu, bagaimana tidak, kedua eomma itu hanya bergosip tentang anak-anak mereka yang membuat kedua namja yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu enggan untuk mendengarkannya. 

10 menit... 

20 menit... 

30 menit... 

30 menit telah berlalu tapi tidak bosan-bosan nya kedua yeoja itu masih saja bergosip. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. 

"eomma, kami mau pergi ke suatu tempat" Siwon mulai angkat bicara. 

"ehh...baiklah" ucap sang eomma bahkan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. 

"kami permisi dulu" ucap kyuhyun lembut. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Minho yang sedang tertidur di gendongan keluar meninggalkan Caffe. Tanpa sengaja Kyu merasa ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengintai mereka. Kyu menggerak-gerakkan kepalany melihat kesekeliling. 

"waeyo Kyu? Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Siwon yang heran melihat tingkah Kyu. 

"ani hyung, aku merasa ada yang sedang mengikuti kita" jawab kyu yang masih melayangkan pandangannya ke sekelliling. 

"itu hanya perasaan mu saja Kyu, sudahlah ayo masuk." Siwon membukakan pintu mobil dan Kyuhyuh akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan rasa penasarannya. 

Ternyata perasaan Kyu tentang seseorang yang mengikutinya tidak salah, di kejauhan terlihat sesosok namja memakai pakaian hitam dengan kacamata dan topi yang menempel di kepalanya tengah bersembunyi mengikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun. 

^03^

Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan akan segera tancap gas dan melaju pergi kalau saja handphone nya tidak berdering. Ia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, nomor tidak dikenal, itulah yang tertera di layar handphone Siwon.

"kenpa tidak diangkat hyung" Siwon hanya memerhatikan nomor yang menelponnya

"tidak ada namanya Kyu, mungkin hanya orang iseng" 

"angkat saja hyung, mungkin itu penting" Siwon akhirnya menjawab telepon itu. 

"yeoboseyo" 

"apa benar ini dengan Choi Siwon?" terdengar suara seorang namja dari seberang telepon. 

"ne, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Siwon ramah 

"apa sekarang kau sedang bersama dengan Minho, Choi Minho" terdengar suara namja itu berubah menjadi sangat sedih. 

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minho yang masih tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun membiarkan orang yang menelponnya menunggu jawabannya.

**TBC**

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwk...cerita yang sangat aneh.

Mian lama banget updatenya, terlalu banyak tugas yang numpuk ampe setinggi gunung kilimanjaro #lebay amat

Makasih yang masih setia menanti FF ini meskipun ceritanya sedikit ngawur & gaje, makasih juga udah pada review. Kritik dan saran selalu kutunggu,,hehehe

Oia, ada yang nanya umurku. Jadi malu kalo nyebutin umur, aku udah 19 tahun, wah dah tua yea... ^_^

Leeteuk & heechul disini jadi yeoja bukan namja. Mohon diingatkan kalo kelamaan gx update, terkadang lupa mau update..hehehe 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loving Son

デスタ 朽木

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Park Jungso, Zhoumi, Lee Donghae

Rate : T

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents

Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan akan segera tancap gas dan melaju pergi kalau saja handphone nya tidak berdering. Ia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, nomor tidak dikenal, itulah yang tertera di layar handphone Siwon.

"kenpa tidak diangkat hyung" Siwon hanya memerhatikan nomor yang menelponnya

"tidak ada namanya Kyu, mungkin hanya orang iseng"

"angkat saja hyung, mungkin itu penting" Siwon akhirnya menjawab telepon itu.

"yeoboseyo"

"apa benar ini dengan Choi Siwon?" terdengar suara seorang namja dari seberang telepon.

"ne, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Siwon ramah

"apa sekarang kau sedang bersama dengan Minho, Choi Minho" terdengar suara namja itu berubah menjadi sangat sedih.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minho yang masih tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun membiarkan orang yang menelponnya menunggu jawabannya.

"yeoboseo" ucap orang yang menelpon Siwon

"ne, dia bersama ku. Bagaimana kau tahu tentangnya?" ucap Siwon yang sedari tadi menebak-nebak siapa orang yang menelpon nya, mungkin itu orang tua kandung Minho.

"aku Zhoumi, cepat pulang aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku. Sedari tadi aku menelpon Kui Xian tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya" ucap namja yang telah diketahui namanya, Zhoumi, kakak Kyuhyun.

"ah Zhoumi.. Kyu tidak membawa ponselnya, tapi kenapa kau terdengar sedih?"

"aku sudah menunggu di depan rumah mu lebih dari satu jam yang lalu" teriak Zhoumi yang membuat Siwon menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinganya.

"rumah?" tanya Siwon yang masih tidak sadar, karena yang ia tahu selama ini Zhoumi tinggal di China.

"ia. Aku sudah tiba di Korea. Cepat bawa Minho kesini" teriak Zhoumi lantang sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"apa yang menelpon tadi mimi-gege hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memastikan pendengarannya tadi tidak salah.

"ne, dia menyuruh kita segera pulang."

"Jinja?" teriak Kyu senang.

Saat itu juga Siwon langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukkannya menuju rumahnya.

~03~

"pasti gege sudah lama menunggu disini, seharusnya gege telepon dulu sebelum kesini." Kyu menghampiri Zhoumi dan meninggalkan Siwon di belakangnya.

"gege kan ingin memberikan kejutan tapi malah gege yang terkejut dengan ulahmu" Zhoumi mengacak-ngacak rambut sang adik.

"aku kan tidak membuat ulah" bela Kyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau sudah mempunyai seorang anak sebelum menikah, apa itu bukan ulah namanya, hah? Dan sekarang kau mau menikah mendului gege mu ini."

"itu kan bukan salahku, salah gege sendiri yang menunda-nunda pernikahan karena alasan bisnis."

Begitulah percakapan yang antara keduan kakak adik itu yang jika dilanjutkan entah sampai kapan akan selesai. Akhirnya Kyuhyun, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Minho yang masih terlelap dalam dekapan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang pada gege kalau kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Siwon?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengelus-elus wajah Minho yang masih tidur.

"jangan seperti itu gege nanti dia bangun" Kyu menepis tangan Zhoumi dari wajah Minho.

OEEEKKK OOEEKK

Tangis Minho memecah karena tidurnya terganggu dan aura wajah Kyu berubah 180 derajat karena ulah Zhoumi yang sudah membuat Minho bangun. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Kyu yang memandangnya horor. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan Minho, sedangkan Siwon entah berada di mana. Setelah beberapa menit menangis akhirnya Minho bisa diam dan sekarang dia tengah asyik bermain dengan Zhoumi.

~03~

Malam ini berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya karena kini di rumah Siwon bertambah lagi satu penghuni yaitu Zhoumi, entah kenapa keluarga Cho begitu senang tinggal di rumah Siwon hanya karena alasan rumah mereka yang masih di renovasi. Bukankah mereka bisa tinggal di hotel atau karena mereka ingin mengganggu kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi namun terdapat bercak merah di beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun, sepertinya alergi Kyu kambuh lagi.

"waeyo Kyu? Gwenchana?" tanya Siwon yang heran melihat Kyu menggaruk-garuk badan nya.

"sepertinya alergi ku kambuh lagi hyung, seluruh badanku terasa gajal." Jawab Kyu yang masih memaminkan jemarinya ke badannya.

"jangan di garuk seperti itu nanti tubuhmu bisa seperti udang, kemari hyung oleskan salep" Kyu menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

Siwon membuka pakaian bagian atas Kyuhyun dan mengoleskan salep hampir kesekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan ternyata itu Zhoumi yang bermaksud memberikan Minho kepada mereka, namun melihat adegan itu yang jelas akan membuat semua orang salah paham.

"wow.. maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang memulainya. Kalau begitu aku permisi biyar Minho tidur dengan eomma saja."Zhoumi sedikit shock melihat agedan itu, adegan dimana Siwon membuka pakaian Kyu dan membelai tubuh mulus Kyu.

"ya gege, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" kyu mencoba meluruskan pikiran Zhoumi

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kunci pintu kalau mau melakukannya" Kyu mencoba mengejar Zhoumi yang sudah meninggalkan area kamar, namun naas nya ia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

Melihat itu, Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyu "gwenchana Kyu?"

"appo hyung.." Siwon membantu Kyu berdiri namun saat berjalan Kyu terlihat kesulitan, akhirnya Siwon berinisiatif menggendong Kyu ke tempat tidur.

~03~

"bukankah tadi kau bilang mau memberikan Minho kepada Kyu, kenapa kau membawanya lagi kemari?" tanya Heechul yang melihat anaknya membawa Minho.

"aku kan tidak mungkin mengganggu acara mereka eomma." Ucap Zhoumi yang tanpa ia sadari tengah menyebarkan gosip tentang adiknya sendiri.

"maksudmu mereka sedang melakukan itu?" Heechul terlihat begitu antusias

"iya mungkin sebentar lagi Minho akan mendapat seorang adik." Heechul segera bangkit menuju kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"ya eomma mau kemana?" tanya Zhoumi yang binngung dengan ulah eomma nya.

~03~

"pelan-pelan hyung appo..." desah Kyu yang kesakitan karena kakinya yang terkilir sedang di pijat oleh Siwon.

"tahan sebentar,ini tak akan sakit" Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyu, namun Kyu malah mencoba menjauhi Siwon karena tidak mau kakinya dipijat.

"kau mau kemana Kyu? Aku belum selesai" Siwon menghampiri Kyu yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhinya.

"Shireo hyung, appo.."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang telinga yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka di luar sana, tentu saja dia Heechul yang sudah dipastikan salah paham dengan kejadian di dalam kamar itu. Heechul dengan cekatan menekan tombol di layar handphone nya untuk menghubungi seseorang, Leeteuk eomma Siwon sekaligus teman bergosipnya, tentu saja menggosipkan anak mereka sendiri.

Kini Heechul dan Leeteuk sedang mendengarkan percakapan anak-anak mereka. Heechul masih asyik dengan apa yang didengarnya dengan di temani Leeteuk meskipun Leeteuk hanya mendengarnya lewat handphone.

"aaawwww..." teriak Kyu yang kesakitan

"jangan berteiak, kau bisa membangunkan seisi rumah kalau terus berteriak"

"aaaakkkk...cepat hyung jangan lama-lama"

"sudah diam, jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku, jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu" Siwon memarahi Kyu yang terus-terusan bergerak seperti ulat

"appo hyung, kau kan tidak merasakannya mana mungkin kau tahu" keluh Kyu

"tapi kalau kau terus-terusan bergerak ini tidak akan selesai"

"kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"beberapa menit lagi,ne?"

"mwo? Lama sekali hyung"

"apa kau ingin besok tidak bisa berjalan karena aku belum selesai melakukannya"

Terdengar suara tawa di balik pintu itu. Tawa senang yang berfikir bahwa anak mereka akan segera memberikan seorang cucu lagi.

~03~

Seperti biasanya, pagi ini Heechul tengah menyiapkan sarapan dan seperti biasa pula bel sudah berbunyi meskipun waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 7. Sudah bisa di tebak siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi begini, Leeteuk yang tentu saja ingin memastikan kejadian semalam yang ia dengar.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan mereka keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Leeteuk yang sudah berada di sana.

"kenapa eomma selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Siwon paada eomma nya.

"eomma hanya ingin memastikan"

"memastikan?" Siwon terlihat amat sangat bingung

"ne, ternyata apa yang eomma dengar semlam benar. Melihat cara berjalan Kyu dan begitu banyak kiss mark di tubuhnya, eomma jadi percaya" mata keduan namja itu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"kalian pasti salah paham, ini bukan..." belum selesai berbicara Leeteuk sudah memotongnya

"kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Hari ini kita akan melihat rumah baru kalian"

Acara sarapan antara keluarga Cho dan Choi itu berlangsung khitmad dengan tawa riang Minho. Setelah Siwon, Kyuhyun, Minho dan Leeteuk pergi untuk melihat rumah baru yang akan ditempati setelah mereka menikah yang tentu. Rumahnya lebih besar dari rumah Siwon yang sebelumnya dan bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menolak apa yang sudah direncanakan Leeteuk meskipun mereka sangat ingin menolaknya.

~03~

Sore itu di sebuah taman yang sangat ramai dengan anak-anak dan suasana hangat dari pancaran sinar mentari membuat Kyuhyun hanyut dalam canda riangnya bersama Minho.

"Kyuhyun" sapa seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnannya ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sosok Donghae, teman semasa sekolah dulu yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"ah, ternyata benar kau Kyu, kau tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"kau juga tidak berubah hyung" balas Kyuhyun.

"anak siapa ini Kyu? Apa ini anak mu?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Minhoo di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"ne, hyung. Bukankah dia sangat lucu hyung?" Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Minho.

"tak ku sangka kau sudah menikah bahkan sebelum aku."

"aku belum menikah hyung tapi baru akan menikah." Tutur Kyuhun.

"MWO.. jadi kau memiliki anak di luar nikah" teriak Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup mulut Donghae.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan hyung, aku..." dengan penasaran Donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaannya "jadi kapan kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu sebelum menikah? Kenapa kau jadi namja yang.."

PLAKK

Sebuah pukulan seketika melayang di atas kepala Donghae "Awww.."

"kau terlalau banyak bicara hyung. 4 hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan Siwon hyung."

Mendengar nama Siwon membuat Donghae terngangah tak percaya "Si..Siwon"

"ne," jawab Kyu datar.

"Siwon anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris Choi Corperation yang super duper keren dan tampan itu" ucap Donghae tak percaya.

"ne, waeyo?"

"WOW ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat besar" Donghae segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan ke semua kontak yang ada di ponselnya

'_Berita besar... Siwon akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun 4 hari lagi dan mereka telah memiliki seorang anak."_

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Kyu yang melihat Donghae tengah asyik mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"hanya memberikan tahu sebuah berita ke semua orang" jawab Donghae santai

"berita besar" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti.

"ia.. berita besar tentang pernikahanmu dengan Siwon. Pasti semua yeoja dan namja banyak yang kecewa dan patah hati mendengar berita ini" Donghae tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

PLAKK

Satu pukulan lagi melayang di atas kepala Donghae "Aww... kenapa kau selalu memukulku"

"kenapa kau melakukan itu hyung, dasar ikan yang suka bergosip."

"aku tidak bergosip Kyu hanya memberitahukan fakta. FAKTA"

~03~

Pagi ini semua keluarga Choi dan Cho tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tidak mau ketinggalan satu moment pun, Leeteuk selalu mengabadikan seluruh kegiatan hari ini dengan memotretnya sedangkan Heechul tak kalah hebohnya, ia berdandan layaknya ialah yang menjadi pengantinnya.

Semua persiapan kini telah selesai, sepasang namja itu memasuki berdiri di atas altar yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Sumpah suci dan janji setia telah terucap dan kini kedua namja itu sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Kini tiba saat nya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman bagi pasangan baru ini.

Siwon mendekatkan diri ke arah Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Melihat itu Siwon dengan cepat meraih tubuh Kyuhyun tapi naasnya Siwon pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Siwon di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tidak menunda-nunda waktu lagi, Siwon langsung mencium Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang belum berubah yang membuat semua tamu undangan berteriak histeris melihatnya.

**END**

Yeeeeeeee tamat.. mian lama upadate, bukannya gx mau update tapi kesibukan yang mengahruskan untuk menundanya #PLAKK

Mian kalo endingnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, mian kalo FF ini mengecewakan aku dah berusaha membuatnya lucu... #gx nanya

Sebenernya ini FF mau dilanjutin lagi sampe beberapa chapter lagi tapi takut gx sempet ngapdate buat next chap jadi ini FF aku bikin end aja.. wkwkwkwkw

Untuk orang yang mengintai WonKyu biarlah para reader penasaran... kekekekkeke

RnR


End file.
